Materials to be processed, recycled, or disposed of are often stored in standard-sized 55 gallon drums or barrels. In a recycling processing plant, for example, such barrels are often transported within the plant on roller conveyors to a hopper opening. Such a hopper may feed into a large vat where materials to be recycled are deposited and mixed with solvents for processing. In the past, such barrels were tilted over and emptied into the hopper opening manually by two or more persons. However, because the contents of such a barrel may be toxic, hazardous, corrosive, and/or flammable, it would be more desirable to keep workers located at a safe distance or at a remote location away from the contents of the barrel. Also because a full barrel often weighs more than 400 pounds, there is a need for a powered and mechanized system to handle these heavy barrels to prevent injury and strain to workers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,387 (Smith) discloses an apparatus for handling drums having hydraulic-powered grappling arms mounted on a boom that is extendable and retractable in elevation. The boom is also movable horizontally from side-to-side over a large work area for picking up drums of hazardous material. The grappling arms are mounted on a plate for rotation through 360 degrees, if needed, so the drum can be inverted. The boom is mounted on a tractor that is movable over the work area. However, the apparatus disclosed in this patent is not well suited for an in-plant application.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,147 (Taube) discloses a barrel handling device that is engagable by a conventional fork lift truck for lifting and rotating the barrel from a vertical orientation to a horizontal orientation. The lifting device includes a spring loaded latch for grabbing the rim of the barrel. However, the apparatus disclosed in this patent requires the use of a fork lift truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,990 (Hollan et al.) discloses a tractor-mounted boom and a pair of hydraulic drum clamps. The drum clamp assembly pivots through a vertical arc so that the drum is maintained in a tilted orientation while its contents are being dumped. However, the apparatus disclosed in this patent is not well suited for an in-plant application.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,586 (Updike, Jr.) discloses a conventional garbage truck and grab assembly mounted on an extendable and retractable boom for grasping a garbage container. However, the apparatus disclosed in this patent is not well suited for an in-plant application and requires the use of a garbage truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,916 (Cates, Jr. et al.) discloses a drum clamping assembly mounted on a conveyor for feeding combustible waste material into an incinerator or furnace. The drum is lifted from conveyor rollers and is tilted forward to allow its contents to empty into a furnace.
When a barrel contains high viscosity liquids such as sludge, paint and other tacky materials that tend to stick to the sides of the barrel, it is often difficult to quickly empty the contents thoroughly, just by holding the containing in an inverted or tilted position. Eventually such materials may drain or fall from the container, but it is typically desirable to empty the barrel quickly to save time and improve plant efficiencies. Hence, there is a need for a way to more quickly empty the contents of a barrel.